


Disappear

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Murder, Platonic Relationships, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: “If it were for me, I would kill him with my bare hands”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gee_is_Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_is_Loveless/gifts).



> Hello everyone, this is an old work. I wrote it for her, I don't even remember the reason anymore (not that there should be a reason).  
> I never posted it, but with her permission I'm ready to do it. I changed some parts, I hope it came well.
> 
>  **Gee_is_Loveless, babe: you know that I'll do anything for you, even this**.

The crime scene is locked by a yellow ribbon that prays ‘CRIME SCENE - DO NOT CROSS’ over and over again. The sirens break the silence of the night, it is hard to distinguish ambulances from police cars.

Beyond the ribbon, the room is a mess: over the bed lies the body of a man covered in his own blood and traces of fluid on his face (it could be spit, it could be tears, who cares?). A total of eight stabs are noticeable in his torso and a meticulous cut that opened his belly, leaving all his guts and vital organs scattered all over the floor. His eyes are opened, looking at the emptiness and his expression transmits peace, his lips almost forming a shy smile.

“The toxicological analysis may enlighten us” someone says. The officer hums in acknowledgement.  _ Maybe. _

His wrists and ankles are bruised because of the rope restriction joining him to the bed, there are no more signs of fight.

The place is flooded by the scent of blood and an exquisite male perfume.

Chanyeol remains seated outside the house, close to an ambulance. He looks suspiciously calmed, considering what he recently discovered when he opened Kyungsoo’s door to his flat. He assured them that he knocked and when Kyungsoo didn’t open the door, he used his key. However, he is shaking slightly. It could be because the weather is awful cold (rain was forecasted for tonight). His black coat covers his legs while a doctor takes his blood pressure and another police officer takes his statement with a recorder.

“How everything happened, sir?”

“Kyungsoo and I agreed on going out for a coffee tonight, and I came to pick him. My car is over there” he points at the other street “I rang the doorbell several times, but he didn’t open, and it thought it was weird because the lights were on”

“How did you get into the house?”

“I used the key he gave me a while ago...” he tries to take out his keys to show it to the officer, but he dismisses it.  _ That won’t be necessary, sir. _ “Well, I got in. I sought for him everywhere, cautiously. Maybe someone was still in the house... But then I got into his bedroom and I saw... well, _that”_

“Did you know the man on the bed?”  _ No,  _ he answers calmly. The officer stares at him, but he doesn’t comment anything else. “Did you find something else?” he shakes his head this time before he stares at the officer, his short hair removes with the wind. “Ok, that would be all, thanks”

Chanyeol is free to leave now. He walks slowly but steadily to his car. He gets into the red BMW and closes the door, bucking his seat belt and starting the engine. He takes a few seconds to turn on a cigarette and takes a couple of drags before he drives the car until he doesn’t hear the sound of sirens anymore.

He sighs and takes another drag from his cig. He stops at a bridge over Han river, but he stays in the car. He checks his phone again to make sure he read the text message right:  _ enjoy your new free life, B2. _ He erases the message and the contact, and then he turns off the screen. He hears the sound of the engine and he exhales the smoke.

He turns off the car and grabs his keys and his phone. Chanyeol gets out of his car and looks at it, anxious.  _ How to live a free life now that Baekhyun is gone? _ Baekhyun was an asshole, sure. But Chanyeol feels lost now. Chanyeol closes his eyes, and without hesitation, he jumps into the river, hopping to drown himself.

On first class to Berlin, hearing ‘wicked game’ through his earphones, Kyungsoo is enjoying a glass of whiskey. On his pinky, it shines a silver ring that is loose on him. He’s completely dressed in black, and he’s wearing a way too childish bracelet for someone of his age.

He places a notebook over his lap and takes out two polaroids from there. He’s in one of them with Chanyeol, in the other, there’s also Chanyeol, with Baekhyun. He stares at the second picture for some minutes, before he saves it between the pages of the notebook.

He hums along the song. He’s happy now that he kept his promise to protect the most important thing in his life. He nods to himself.  _ He will be alright. _ The city lights become just dots and then nothing as they leave Seoul. They won’t ever find him, nor relate him to anyone, he has taken his work seriously. Kyungsoo just hopes that Chanyeol hasn’t ruined it, and that he has understood his signs.

He erased everything. Every photograph, every message, every email... Anything that could relate Chanyeol with Baekhyun. At the end, Baekhyun didn’t deserve Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo takes out the ring from his pinky and he holds it in his hand (it is still stained with blood). He was careful enough to remove it while he was doing his work and put it in his finger before anything became a pool of blood. He laughs loudly this time. He doesn’t care, he’s happy. They’ll never know what happened.

_ Baekhyun woke up in Kyungsoo’s house. How did he know it was his house? He didn’t know. His limbs, restricted, but otherwise he was able to talk and see everything that was happening. _

_ “You’re finally awake, hyung” he heard Kyungsoo’s voice and Baekhyun knew he wasn’t wrong. Even then, his face probably showed a surprised expression because Kyungsoo asked “What? You thought because I’m smaller than you I can't handle you?” Baekhyun shaked his head. _

_ “I would never think that, Kyungsoo-yah~” Baekhyun's voice dripped honey, even then. Kyungsoo stabbed him without any other word, and Baekhyun didn’t say anything at all, he just growled in pain. Baekhyun looked too peaceful for someone being stabbed. Being honest, he wasn’t sure why either, but he took everything with unusual cooperativeness, and Kyungsoo conceded him that. He was being a well behaved hyung, even just for this one time. _

_ “You’ll never hurt Chanyeol-hyung again” Baekhyun smiled, almost too collected for Kyungsoo’s liking. _

_ “It’s a promise” _

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and he loses himself in the song as he finishes his whiskey.

When Chanyeol wakes up, he’s in a hospital. He blinks several times and he tries to call for someone in a loud voice, but he bites his tongue before his mouth even articulates any syllable. He remembers everything, and he knows he must lie.  _ For Kyungsoo, _ he says to himself.

“Ah, there you are” a doctor offers cheerfully “Some people may experience PTSD after watching the crime scene you watched yesterday... It must have been awful” Chanyeol just nods.  _ It was. _ He will always be forever haunted by the picture of Baekhyun’s dead body bleeding all over Kyungsoo’s bed. “We must run a few tests before letting you go. Luckily someone watched you when you jumped into the river” Chanyeol presses his lips into a thin line, but he nods.

“Thanks”

Chanyeol did know Baekhyun. He is his boyfriend, or he was yesterday. Their story wasn’t a good one. They fought thousands of times, Baekhyun was always jealous and demanding, Chanyeol was too condescendant. There was too much abuse from Baekhyun to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo could just stared from afar, telling the same amount of times to Chanyeol that something was totally wrong. Chanyeol was too afraid to leave Baekhyun.

_ “If it were for me, I would kill him with my bare hands” Chanyeol nodded absentmindedly and then he hissed when Kyungsoo applied ice to his swollen cheek. _

_ “Of course you’d do it, banana one” _

Chayeol wasn’t sure what Kyungsoo meant until the hour he received the message.

Kyungsoo took care of everything. Chanyeol won’t say anything against Kyungsoo, he would go to prison himself before saying anything to blame his best friend, his other half. _What else he could lose anyway?_ Baekhyun is dead, and Kyungsoo won’t come back.

He sighs as he touches his left earlobe and the doctor looks at it, because it bleeds from time to time.

“Ah... I just pierced my earlobe yesterday's afternoon. It must have been pulled by something when I was in the river” he lies while he massages it almost reverently, and the doctor just nods.

Chanyeol hates piercings, but Baekhyun had one.  The silver ring in his earlobe belonged to his dead boyfriend. It’s the only memory he has from him now. He couldn’t take anything from the crime scene besides it. He collected it before he called the police, and his stressed mind could only think of piercing his earlobe just to have a part of Baekhyun with him.

Chanyeol has a matching childish bracelet over the bedside table with his belongings, that shines under the hospital's white light.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's too dark. Past-me loved to write dark stuff, it seems.  
> Thanks everyone for reading ♥


End file.
